Boku No Chokinbako
Boku No Chokinbako (僕の貯金箱, Chiếc hộp thiếc của chúng ta) là bài hát kết thúc đầu tiên của anime Danball Senki. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= 待ちに待ったおこづかい しっかり両手に握りしめ 隠した貯金箱目指してダッシュするでっかい夢詰め込んだ ちっちゃなちっちゃなこの箱は 重たくならないけど大切なものがそこにある おかしな悪魔を倒して マンガみたいな罠をくぐり抜け 誘惑の森を越えればきっと 希望と言う名のトビラが開くのさ チャリン×2と手に入れる度 貯金×2と叫ぶ心が 不思議な箱をいっぱいにして 一歩一歩前に進むのさ チャリン×2と手に入れる度 貯金×2と叫ぶ心が 形のないものも集めてる ちっちゃくてでっかいこの箱さ なんとなく書いたラクガキに 1日1本ずつ線を書く 気がつきゃノートのページはみ出すくらいの絵になったすっげぇ楽しみな事 ガマンしている時間は長い だけど楽しい事はアッという間に終わってゆく モテモテのあいつにゃきっと 持ってないものを僕は持ってる 自分だけが知ってる場所は ずっと続いてくしあわせへのトビラさ チャリン×2と手に入れる度 貯金×2と叫ぶ心が 不思議な箱をいっぱいにして 一歩一歩前に進むのさ チャリン×2と手に入れる度 貯金×2と叫ぶ心が 形のないものも集めてる ちっちゃくてでっかいこの箱さ 少しだけ良い事をすれば それだけでしあわせになるように あふれそうな思いも溜め込んだ でっかくてちっちゃいこの箱さ チャリン×2と手に入れる度 貯金×2と叫ぶ心が 不思議な箱をいっぱいにして 一歩一歩前に進むのさ チャリン×2と手に入れる度 貯金×2と叫ぶ心が形のないものも集めてる ちっちゃくてでっかいこの箱さ 少しだけ良い事をすれば それだけでしあわせになるように あふれそうな思いも溜め込んだ でっかくてちっちゃいこの箱さ |-|Romaji= machi ni matta okozukai shikkari ryoute ni nigirishime kakushita chokinbako mezashite DASSHU suru dekkai yume tsumekonda chiccha na chiccha na kono hako wa omotaku naranai kedo taisetsu na mono ga soko ni aru okashi na akuma wo taoshite MANGA mitai na wana wo kuguri nuke yuuwaku no mori wo koereba kitto kibou to iu na no TOBIRA ga aku no sa charin charin to te ni ireru tabi chokin chokin to sakebu kokoro ga fushigi na hoku wo ippai ni shite ippou ippou mae ni susumu no sa charin charin to te ni ireru tabi chokin chokin to sakebu kokoro ga katachi no nai mono mo atsumeteru chicchakute dekkai kono hako sa nantonaku kaita RAKUGAKI ni ichinichi ippon zutsu sen wo kaku ki ga tsukya NOOTO no PEIJI hamidasu kurai no e ni natta suggee tanoshimi na koto GAMAN shiteiru jikan wa nagai dakedo tanoshii koto wa ATto iu ma ni owatteyuku MOTEMOTE no aitsu nya kitto mottenai mono wo boku wa motteru jibun dake ga shitteru basho wa zutto tsuzuiteku shiawase e no TOBIRA sa charin charin to te ni ireru tabi chokin chokin to sakebu kokoro ga fushigi na hoku wo ippai ni shite ippou ippou mae ni susumu no sa charin charin to te ni ireru tabi chokin chokin to sakebu kokoro ga katachi no nai mono mo atsumeteru chicchakute dekkai kono hako sa sukoshi dake yoi koto wo sureba sore dake de shiawase ni naru you ni afuresou na omoi wo tamekonda dekkakute chicchai kono hako sa charin charin to te ni ireru tabi chokin chokin to sakebu kokoro ga fushigi na hoku wo ippai ni shite ippou ippou mae ni susumu no sa charin charin to te ni ireru tabi chokin chokin to sakebu kokoro ga katachi no nai mono mo atsumeteru chicchakute dekkai kono hako sa sukoshi dake yoi koto wo sureba sore dake de shiawase ni naru you ni afuresou na omoi wo tamekonda dekkakute chicchai kono hako sa |-|Tiếng Anh= I hold the allowance I've been waiting so long for in my two hands and make a dash for the savings box I've been hiding This eeny weeny box with my big dreams packed inside It's not very heavy, but it holds something very important Defeating strange demons and escaping traps like being in a manga If I overcome the forest of temptation, I'm sure the door to hope will open up Jingle, jingle, every time I get something, savings, savings, my heart shouts I'll fill up this mysterious box and move forward one step after another Jingle, jingle, every time I get something, savings, savings, my heart shouts I'm also collecting something without a shape, with this tiny yet giant box I make one line a day on the doodles I draw for the heck of it By the time I noticed, it turned into a picture that was practically coming out of the notebook page The time I spend waiting for something I'm really looking forward to feels so long But fun things just end like that, in the blink of an eye Even that popular guy who "has it all" surely doesn't have what I have The place only I know about, the door to endless happiness Jingle, jingle, every time I get something, savings, savings, my heart shouts I'll fill up this mysterious box and move forward one step after another Jingle, jingle, every time I get something, savings, savings, my heart shouts I'm also collecting something without a shape, with this tiny yet giant box Just by doing a little nice something, it makes me happy These nearly overflowing feelings are saved up in this tiny yet giant box Jingle, jingle, every time I get something, savings, savings, my heart shouts I'll fill up this mysterious box and move forward one step after another Jingle, jingle, every time I get something, savings, savings, my heart shouts I'm also collecting something without a shape, with this tiny yet giant box Just by doing a little nice something, it makes me happy These nearly overflowing feelings are saved up in this tiny yet giant box |-|Tiếng Việt= Ngày qua ngày, tôi chờ đợi tiền tiết kiệm đầy lên. Những đồng tiền trong chú heo đất chứa đựng ước mơ vô giá. Chiếc hộp thiếc nhỏ xinh, nhỏ xinh. Chiếc hộp tuy không nặng nhưng chứa những thứ quan trọng Đánh bại những con quái vật và thoát khỏi cạm bẫy như trong một câu chuyện Nếu tôi vượt qua khu rừng cám dỗ, tôi chắc rằng cánh cửa hi vọng sẽ rộng mở chào đón Leng keng, Leng keng, mỗi lần tôi muốn có thứ gì đó, "hãy tiết kiệm, tiết kiệm"-con tim tôi nhắc nhở Tôi lại bỏ tiền vào chú heo và cứ tiếp tục làm vậy Leng keng, Leng keng, mỗi lần tôi muốn có thứ gì đó, "hãy tiết kiệm, tiết kiệm"-con tim tôi nhắc nhở Dù số tiền nhỏ, qua thời gian nó vẫn lớn dần lên Cũng như mỗi ngày đưa một nét bút, tờ giấy sẽ dần biến thành một bức vẽ Từng ngày tôi thấp thỏm, chờ mãi đến lúc ước mơ thành sự thật Khoảng thời gian đó, phải nói là quá lâu Vậy mà điều vui vẻ chỉ trong nháy mắt đã kết thúc Kể cả những người "có mọi thứ" cũng chưa chắc họ sẽ có những gì mà tôi có Nơi mà chỉ riêng mình tôi biết, cánh cửa dẫn tới niềm hạnh phúc bất tận Leng keng, Leng keng, mỗi lần tôi muốn có thứ gì đó, "hãy tiết kiệm, tiết kiệm"-con tim tôi nhắc nhở Tôi lại bỏ tiền vào chú heo và cứ tiếp tục làm vậy Leng keng, Leng keng, mỗi lần tôi muốn có thứ gì đó, "hãy tiết kiệm, tiết kiệm"-con tim tôi nhắc nhở Dù số tiền nhỏ, qua thời gian nó vẫn lớn dần lên Việc làm tuy nhỏ, nhưng nó tốt đẹp và làm tôi vui Chiếc hộp nhỏ này chứa đầy những càm xúc dâng tràn tựa như sắp tuôn trào Leng keng, Leng keng, mỗi lần tôi muốn có thứ gì đó, "hãy tiết kiệm, tiết kiệm"-con tim tôi nhắc nhở Tôi lại bỏ tiền vào chú heo và cứ tiếp tục làm vậy Leng keng, Leng keng, mỗi lần tôi muốn có thứ gì đó, "hãy tiết kiệm, tiết kiệm"-con tim tôi nhắc nhở Dù số tiền nhỏ, qua thời gian nó vẫn lớn dần lên Việc làm tuy nhỏ, nhưng nó tốt đẹp và làm tôi vui Chiếc hộp nhỏ này chứa đầy những càm xúc dâng tràn tựa như sắp tuôn trào Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát kết thúc Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime